Fit to Undress
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: While dealing with new found emotions for a certain angel, Dean Winchester discovers his ability to literally...undress with his eyes.
1. Dreaming

Ch.1

Dean collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. It had been a long night of close encounters, with little to no clues on what they were hunting. Sam shuffled into the shabby motel room and sat in one of the desk chairs. "I don't know, Dean. It makes no sense." Dean, remaining flat on the bed, spoke up. "Its only the first night. The first...very..._long_...night." It was depressing to think about. The Winchesters were used to getting home early in the morning; maybe 2 or 3 am. This time they had been on the hunt about 13 hours, returning home at 6:30 in the morning.

"Maybe Cas knows what we're up against." Sam pondered. Dean sat up in a hurry. "What was that?" "Cas...maybe he knows." Dean shook his head. "We don't need Cas to do our job for us. If you forgot, we've been doing this all our lives-he's done this for maybe a year or two." "Yeah, with _us,_Dean." Sam scoffed, "All I'm saying is that he's been around for-thousands of years. He's seen lots of things." The blonde settled back into the bed. "Whatever."

"I know what this is about"

Dean bolted up again. "About? Then tell me, Sam. What is this '_about_'?" Sam smirked, "I cannot believe you are getting this worked up, this is totally what this is about." "SAM-" "I should probably just tell you but-" "SAM". "Alright, alright" Sam sighed. It was had not to miss the big grin plastered over the younger Winchester's face.

"This is about you finding Cas attractive."

" GOD, SAM. Again with this?" "Yes again with this, Dean. Do you think I'm blind? I see the way you two look at each other. It's nothing to be offended about...it-it happens. Love happens, Dean. Male, female, or winged." Dean shook his head, "I'm not..._gay_, Sam. I've done chicks. _Lots_ of_chicks_." His younger brother folded his hands in his lap. "So then you're bisexual. No big deal. You're obsessed with this idea that sexuality is black and white; gay or straight. It's not. You're in the middle, enjoy it. Talk to Cas." Dean, now thoroughly annoyed, lay back down on the bed. Sam got the hint and got up. "Say, I'm going to go to the library. Read up on some facts, maybe grab us some breakfast. You just...uh..sleep"

The door clicked shut, leaving Dean alone in the dark motel room.

He closed his eyes and tried clearing his head, but unfortunately, no such luck. A familiar angel in beige seemed to be invading his thoughts. He's not attractive. Not at all. Not with that nasty old trench coat that hasn't been washed since he jumped his meat -suit. His..surprisingly toned meat suit. Actually, if he lost the coat that made him look like an amorphous blob, Cas could look pretty snappy. Dean cracked a slight smile at the thought. When was the last time he wore just the blazer? I've seen him without the blazer. That wasn't too bad, actually. He has a nice torso. Dean snapped out of his thoughts as the clock beside his bed started to ring. It was 7 a.m, and Dean suddenly became aware of his sleep deprivation. Sam was out studying, so it wouldn't help him to be cranky. With that the elder Winchester drifted into sleep, taking his thoughts with him.

He was in a dark room with...a mannequin of Castiel. The mannequin looked so real and life like that for a moment Dean actually thought it was alive. "Cas, you gotta stop messing with my sleep." No response. "So it really is a doll." He reached out and brushed a hand against the faux Castiel's face- surprised not to feel cheap hard plastic but instead smooth flexible latex. "A really well thought out doll." Which put a thought into Dean's mind. "How well thought out are you?"

Quickly Dean removed the old dirty trench coat and tossed it aside. You do look nice without this nasty old thing, Cas. Sorry I doubted you. Yet that wasn't really what Dean had in mind. Taking things quickly, the blond loosened and removed the tie off the mannequin, then allowed himself to unbutton the white dress shirt-all without removing the clean black blazer. "How can one man wear so many layers and not get irritated." he mumbled, finally peeling off the blazer and tossing it by the coat. The dress shirt was almost unbuttoned, leaving a large open area of white skin exposed for Dean to inspect. "Well aren't you a fine specimen. Not being creepy, just admiring the detail put into this." Dean joked, looking up at the mannequin humorously. "Seriously, seriously accurate." Still, that wasn't enough. After all this was a doll, and technically Dean wasn't doing anything wrong. With the mannequin now made shirtless by a few more swift actions on Dean's part, the blond made a new decreed. "You wouldn't happen to be...ken doll status...would you now, Cas?" Silence. "Shall we find out?" Silence. "Okie Dokie."

It seemed just a little too easy (and a little too arousing) for Dean. After unbuckling the black belt, and removing it, Castiel's pants lowered considerably. "Thank god you don't wear skinny jeans. Wouldn't want to break a sweat." The pants came down easy, leaving Dean with the very last decision. "I've come this far. And this doll is extremely realistic. It'd be an artistic shame if someone were to have made a ken doll out of Cas. Or wouldn't it be, because he doesn't stand up for himself. I don't know, but either way the boxer briefs need to go."

He gripped onto the waistband of the briefs. "And, uh...no homo, buddy." *wink*

"Oh my g-"

"_Dean. DEAN."_

Dean awoke abruptly in the shabby motel room. Sitting up in a hurry he scanned the room. "What, yes, I'm up!"

And there he was.

Castiel cowering in the corner, naked, covering himself up with an old magazine.

"Something's _happened_, I need your help."

"You sure do."

TBC!

This is a couple of chapters long but Happy 18th Birthday, Mariya! I'm publishing chapter one early, but you won't get to see any of this until its your birthday soooo yeah.

There is some fun teasing going on I hope :D

~O-V-L


	2. Reasoning of an Angel

Ch.2

"Something's _happened_. I need your help."

Dean stood partially in awe at the angel in the corner. "You ok there, Cas? Lose a poker game?" The angel blushed, backing a little further into his corner. "No. I'm afraid its a bit more complicated that that." Dean nodded his head, trying not to let how internally freaked out he was show on his face. "Well then tell me." "It...was just odd. I was up in heaven, trying to find Gabriel, and then..." he trailed off. The Winchester sat down, not really remembering when he had jumped up. "And then?" Cas took a deep breath. "And then my clothes started to disperse rapidly. I think I might...be haunted."

"Pfffffffttttt"

"Dean."

"Sorry! Sorry. Dude, believe me, you are not _haunted_." The angel tilted his head to the side in disbelief. Dean couldn't help but relish in the sight, maybe just for a moment. "Ghosts go around messing up_people__'__s_ lives. You know...killing them? Or maiming their pets. They don't strip. And if they did, they wouldn't strip an _Angel_." Cas nodded. It looked like he was taking Dean's advice, but not fully believing it. "It's just that...there was a special on after the show about the pizza man stating some ghosts come back to strip and then rape their victims. I was scared, Dean."

Did he really? Yes. Yes he did.

Dean smacked himself in the forehead. "Reminder. Next time I get a motel room, it needs to have a V-chip in the t.v. so you can't watch anymore porn." Cas's face twisted into another look of confusion. "So, that wasn't a special news report." "Cas, most legitimate t.v. news stations don't give naked special reports at 3 in the morning." "I thought that was odd." Cas had been standing there an awfully long time, and Dean felt the urge to keep talking or look at his hands in order to avoid the tight feeling in his pants. "Cas, maybe you should...put on some clothes." "I can't. I cannot seem to find the clothes that originally came with my vessel." Dean got up and went over to a duffle bag in the corner. "You're not a Barbie doll, Cas, if you lose you're set of clothes you just need another." Cas came out of his corner, still hiding himself with the magazine, and walked up to Dean's side as he picked some clothes out of the bag. Dean shivered as Cas accidentally brushed against the side of his leg. "Uh...Cas..." "Yes, Dean." "The whole naked thing, and the personal space we've talked about..." "My apologies." The angel stepped back, leaving the now flustered Winchester to finish picking out clothes. Dean cleared his throat to indicated everything was done. "Ok, here's everything you need. This was my old FBI get-up, until the shoulders became too narrow. Its close to what you wore underneath your trench coat-" "Over coat" "Whatever, it was filthy. Just put this on, and Cas," "Yes, Dean." "Don't lose your clothes again" "I won't. Thank you, Dean." Dean glanced over at Cas just in time to see him give a soft but grateful smile. He had to admit, it was adorable the way the corners of his mouth turned up, and his eyes sparkled with content. He may be incredibly awkward, but a he was stunning. Dean even let the fact that he mentally called a man stunning slide, because he was just that happy. Well, until the door opened.

"Hey Dean, I was just-OH"

"Avert your eyes, Sam!"

"YEAH, NO. I'm gone, I'm leaving. Sorry, Cas. Sorry, sorry, sorry." And with that Sam scrambled out the door, hitting his very elevated head on the top of the door frame. Dean laughed at the sight of Cas, who looked completely mortified. "It's not funny, Dean." "Yeah, it kinda is. Sam always walks in on the good stuff. He's given himself concussions before." Cas's smile was gone, but now replaced with a flustered and embarrassed scowl. Half at Dean for laughing, Half at himself for this whole ordeal.

"Ok, Ok, go into the bathroom an put on those clothes before the pizza man walks in too." He joked. "Uh-oh!" Cas bolted into the bathroom, locking the door loudly. "I didn't think he'd run that fast!"

Dean's side-splitting laughter was cut short by a hand over his mouth. "Shh, shh, shh. You've been very naughty these past 30 minutes, Dean Winchester." That voice sounded familiar. Dean spun around to meet the dark eyes of none other than Gabriel.

"A very bad boy indeed. Lets have a little talk, shall we?"


	3. Gabriel knowitall

ch.3

Dean pulled away from Gabriel in a hurry and stumbled onto the bed.

"What? Just...What?" The angel smirked. "You, Dean. You've been very naughty."

Dean threw a look to the bathroom door. "Oh don't you worry. He can't hear us." "You don't say...mind telling me why you felt the need to gag me then?" "Dramatic effect! I assure you. Now, lets talk about what just happened." Dean swallowed awkwardly, fiddling with his hands. "I don't know what you're talking about." Gabriel smiled, and sat in the chair opposite the bed where Dean sat. "You mean you have no knowledge of your newfound abilities to...oh...undress a certain angel at will."

The blonde blushed, "No- HEY. How do I know this isn't one of your goddamn tricks." The man raised his hands in a state of amused offense. "No tricks, my friend, its all you. The dirty thoughts, the lack of clothing, that's your talent. Not mine." Dean looked Gabriel up and down. He couldn't really trust him, not after the mystery spot, or changing channels. He had a certain knack for chaos.

"You still don't believe me?" "Not for a damn second." "Then let's try this out." Dean stood up abruptly. "No." "No what? Sit down, Dean, I don't want you to strip me. I just want to prove to you that I am not behind this. Here...focus on my shoe. Can you make it disappear?" The older Winchester huffed a bit, then stared down the shoe.

Shoe be gone...shoe...shoe...The damn shoe is still there.

"Ahhhh, see? And its not just me, either." The angel turned on the t.v. to a live news broadcast. "See that weather lady-" "You fricken pervert, I'm not going to take off her clothes" "-I was going to say, remove one of her earrings...but whatever floats your boat there, Sport." Dean stared at the weather lady. She was talking about the expected hurricane coming up the coast, or something weather like. Dean focused on her shiny emerald earring, trying to imagine it gone.

Earring...no earring...one earring...lose the fricken earring...

"Both earrings are there, Dean." With frustration , the blonde got up again and paced the room. "So what does this prove? If I can't take off a shoe or an earring, how can I strip Cas? How do I know this isn't your doing?"

"Believe me, Cas would know if I did it."

"And how would he know that?"

"Because I was hiding near him when it happened."

The news hit Dean like a brick. Gabriel was a witness to Cas's sudden...disrobing, and then immediately followed him to Dean. Cas was looking for Gabriel, how the hell did he witness this without tipping off Cas.

"Wh-" "Ok, Ok. I'll explain. Castiel has been looking for me for quite some time now. I really don't have the energy to come jump into the fight and help you guys right now. So I did what any person would do...I hid under the table."

"What are you, five?"

"Hey it worked! Those heavenly tablecloths are thick! Well except for the little hole in it that let me watch the show. Cas got pretty close to catching me under the table, sort of like those cheesy horror movies where the hooker hides under the bed and the guy with the pickaxe kills her? Well he was only a few steps away when..well...everything just sort of dispersed. Really quickly. In a matter of seconds Cas was pretty much stark naked, and not too bad looking if I must say so myself. He was alone in the room ...or so he thought...but my God, the look on his face. He could barely unfold his wings to come fly here for help. I tagged along as soon as he took off to see what was up. That led me here, and I knew it had to be you."

"Cas just needed help. I didn't strip him."

"You mean to tell me you weren't thinking about Cas naked...no impure thoughts? Naughty dreams?"

Dean blushed and looked down at his hands. "That's what I thought. Doesn't surprise me really. If there ever was someone to torture Cas it would be you." "And how-"

"Profound bond, helloooooo. He hasn't spouted that crap enough to you for you to get the hint? He's yours. Your angel- Castiel. He may now know about the personal bubble, but the hidden perks are delicious."

"What, like being the Justin Timberlake to his Janet Jackson?" "You could say that."

The door handle started to jiggle, and Gabe bolted upright. "Right, well, he's about done in there. Listen, Dean, this is a really nice gift you have. So...you know...enjoy." And with a smirk, the angel Gabriel had fluttered off.

"Dean, are you ok? You look frustrated." Cas said, his voice low. "I'm...I'm fine. Just this damned...weather girl. Looks like we'll be having a hurricane." "Ah, well the unfavorable weather conditions may keep us inside for a while then." "Yeah, inside...uh...out of the rain and the wind. Down power lines and all."

Cas smiled and fiddled with the suit jacket. "Fits well. Thank you, Dean. You really saved me." Dean stood back and observed Castiel. The black suit jacket framed his shoulders nicely, and you could actually see his well built structure. "Not a problem...uh...lets just wait for Sam and then we'll get going." Cas blushed. "Yes, I hope Sam is ok."


	4. Breakfast and Buns

Ch.4

When Sam didn't return to the motel room for quite some time, Castiel and Dean left to find him. "Where could he be?" "It's only 8:30, Dean. Maybe he's hungry." Dean mulled the thought over, and it agreed with the rumbling in his stomach. "Yeah, lets check the nearest diner."

The sky was dark and gray. For 8 in the morning, it was rather dark an ominous. Dean raced by the window of the nearest diner, and spied his overgrown little brother sitting in a booth. "He's here, let's go."

"Good morning, Sammy!" Dean chirped, falling into the cushioned seats of the booth. Sam blushed furiously as Cas slid into the seat next to Dean. "G-good morning. Library wasn't open, so I picked up the paper and came here."

Castiel picked up on Sam's lack of eye contact right away. "If you'll excuse me a minute, I am going to gather information." "But Cas...food. You don't wanna try?" "N-no, that is unnecessary, but thank you." he said, excusing himself from the table. Sam turned and watched the angel scamper out of the restaurant before quickly snapping his head around to Dean.

"I can't believe you!" He hissed, scolding the older Winchester with a whisper. "Believe what?" Sam huffed, giving Dean his best bitch face. "I leave for...30 minutes, and come back to find you getting frisky with Cas." Dean put a finger to his lips hastily, hoping none of the other patrons heard Sam. "Listen, I wasn't getting frisky with Cas. Something...happened." "Something_sexy_ happened." "No, something supernatural happened." Sam sat back, tapping his fingers on the waxed wood table, throwing Dean a look.

Dean knew that face. It was the "Are you going to let me in on this?" face. The face that Dean gets when he leaves out certain details of his story...details that usually make Sam pissed. The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling loudly. He was damned if he did, damned if he didn't. Might as well let Sam in on the fun.

"Gabriel showed up at the hotel room shortly after you left an indent on the top of the door frame." "Gabriel? We've been looking for him for weeks! Why the hell would he just show up in our motel room-with Cas in the room?"

"I know, he pulled a fast one on us. Made it so Cas couldn't hear us talking in the other room." The two stopped as the waitress came over with a tray of food. "Ah, there you are,Hun. Your brother here ordered for you, saved you a wait." Dean smiled at the waitress. She wasn't at all young or pretty, just one of those old diner charms with the raspy cigarette induced voice. "Well thank you...Muriel." he said, quickly tagging on the name pinned to her grease stained work shirt. "No problem, sugar. You boys eat up. You'll need a full belly before that hurricane hits."

The waitress disappeared behind the counter, and Sam leaned in over his coffee. "Ok, so Gabriel just shows up after being M.I.A for weeks, and Cas suddenly loses his clothes?" Dean shoveled a forkful of eggs and bacon into his mouth. "Nofffhh, Ifffs kinduh feee oppo-" "Swallow the food." "...ah, It's kind of the opposite." The brunette raised his eyebrow. "This is where things get freaky. Cas came flying in crying something about a ghost trying to rape him, or something, so I gave him some old clothes."

"That makes absolutely no sense. Ghosts don't haunt angels. And what does any of this have to do with Gabriel?" "Gabriel was hiding under a table when Cas' clothes decided to split-"

"Like a five-year-old?"

"He prefers hooker in a horror movie"

"Ah"

"Anyway, I say 'Once a Trickster, always a Trickster'. He may have wings but he's still the same sick son of a bitch we've tangled with before." Sam took a long sip of his coffee, thinking over the information. "It all checks out." Dean grumbled, working his knife into the short stack of pancakes.

"Almost checks out. What did Gabriel talk to you about?"

Dean shoved the pancakes into his mouth. He really didn't want to say. It was embarrassing...not to mention extremely gay. Not that he didn't like Cas...he just wasn't sure what the hell he was anymore. Gay, straight, bi...something... Dean had hooked up with lots of women, but as far as men go he's only ever been attracted to Cas. And who wouldn't...not with that nice-

"DEAN."

"What, woah, what...what..."

"I asked you about Gabriel. What did he tell you?" Dean fiddled with his fork. "The pervert thinks I stripped Cas." From the corner of his eye, Dean could clearly see Sam sit back in shock. There were a few moments of silence before Sam spoke. "Th-that's impossible. Castiel was scouring heaven for Gabe. You can't physically walk up there and start taking what you want." "I know, Sam. But he thinks its more of a psychic thing."

Sam snorted. "A psychic thing. You. really..."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. I'm preaching to the choir."

"Yeah Dean, you are. You are not in the least bit psychic. You can't even see that you'll get heart burn after that third burger-and it happens a lot. On what grounds could you possibly muster up enough energy to strip an angel who is technically not even on earth?"

"Profound bond."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Again with this bond stuff? Sure, Cas can help us with our problems...uh...exorcise a few demons, smite stuff, but I don't think he willingly signed up to be your Ken doll."

"Believe me he is _not_ a ken doll..."

"Did...not..need to be reminded. So now what? You can just strip him at will? That makes no sense." Dean pushed his food around on his plate. He was uncomfortable talking about this in such a public place. "I know it doesn't. But apparently its here to stay. Its not like I'm here wishing away shoes and stuff."

Sam sighed. His food had remained untouched throughout the course of the conversation. He poked his fork into a strawberry and orange slice mingling in his fruit salad. "Ok, so we get our hands on Gabriel...demand he spill all about the details, find a way to get this all cleared up. Maybe he's just screwing with us. You know, trying to keep Castiel preoccupied and embarrassed so he could find a new hiding spot."

"Maybe"

There was a knock on the glass by the window adjacent to their booth. The Winchesters looked in disbelief as Cas stood outside the window, now barefoot.

"Dean. I lost my shoe."

"Son of a bitch stole my line..."

"When I get my hands on Gabriel I;m going to rip his lungs out!"

Happy Birthday, Mariya! This is the chapter I post before I give you the link :D

I hope you're enjoying this work in progress.

~OVL.


End file.
